thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Hirtzel
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO: AliasKit Personality He is aloof. Sometimes, when he interacts with others, he just shows his arrogant side. He does his best to keep his real emotions. He may seem like a Mr. Know-It-All, arrogant, braggart (call him whatever you want) but deep inside, he himself is looking for answers. History His mother, Bella Hirtzel was a high-profile traveling Swiss journalist. She met Neptune when she traveled to the coastal area of France. Neptune got attracted to Bella the first time he saw her. He asked her out. After a few months of dating, Bella also fell for him. A year later, Devon was born in Switzerland when Bella had already returned from France. Bella married James Burgin, a greedy man, now Devon's stepfather. Devon turned five and he was diagnosed of ADHD. When he turned seven, he was diagnosed of dyslexia. Devon belonged to a rich family. Everyone wanted to be his friends because of his money despite his arrogance. But there was this one girl named Faye, who was different. She wanted to become friends with him without any reason. She was an orphan, who was raised by her aunt. He never had a chance to really spend time with his mom since she was a very busy person.His mother died when he was ten and all the riches had been passed down to his stepfather. James spent all the money to nonsense things and even forgot that he had a stepson. A day came when they became bankrupt and James didn't know what to do. Now that they were poor, everyone left Devon even his so-called friends except for Faye. She remained by his side. James started his new life somewhere outside the country. Devon never knew how he did it. He was sent to Brooklyn to stay with his grandparents so he and Faye had to part ways. But he didn't forget her. He always kept a handicraft made by Faye to always remind him of her. His grandparents were very strict. He never let him do anything without their permission. He was already twelve. There was one time when he wanted so much to see Faye, he snuck out and he drove to the airport stealing money from his grandparents and using his grandpa's car, having only the knowledge of driving cars in video games. He never reached the airport. His car crashed and he was barely conscious. His vision was already darkening when he saw a dark figure of a wolf although it seemed vague. After that, he passed out. He woke up in the Wolf House. He didn't remember anything after the crash. All he knew was there was this feeling he had that he had to remember someone... someone very close to his heart. No one knew about his memory loss but him. He chose to keep it to himself because he didn't want it when people pity him. Lupa trained him until he was ready to go out and find Camp Jupiter. He was fourteen when he was let go by Lupa. Want to know his whole story? Go here. Category:Characters Category:Children of Neptune Category:Brown Eyes Category:First Cohort Category:Black Hair Category:Swiss Category:Swordsperson Category:Demigod Category:Age 18 Category:AliasKit Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD